


It's Okay, You Can Cry.

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: 911 Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Day 5, Death of a Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Buck gets bad news from back home and it affects him more than he thinks it will, Josh is there to help comfort him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Series: 911 Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	It's Okay, You Can Cry.

Josh held Buck in his arms as the young man struggled, he could tell he wanted to cry, needed to cry. The news they'd gotten wasn't news anyone wanted but it happened to everyone in time.

“It’s okay, you can cry.” He spoke softly, carding his fingers through Buck's hair.

Buck shuddered, “Why? Why do I want to? I didn't even _like_ him.”

“Because he was still your father baby.” Josh whispered softly and that seemed to break the dam.

Buck fell apart, clinging to Josh as he sobbed. As he sobbed for the young boy he'd been aching for his father's approval, for the young man seeking out who he was to try and make his father proud, for the man he was now who still, despite everything still ached for a relationship with his father like the one he was developing with Bobby. He ached for what could have been, what should have been, what might have been if his father was a different man. And he ached for the future that would no longer be. The reunions that would never happen, they might have never happened regardless of how long his father had lived, but now, now they really never would and that killed something inside him.

Josh rocked his boyfriend as he sobbed, his heart broke for the younger man. He knew the pain of having a distant father but to lose him was so much worse. Long moments passed before Buck slowly started to settle and sag against him, the taller man making himself small so he could lay his head on Josh's chest, listen to the steady beat of his heart. Josh continued to comfort him as best he could.

“I should call Maddie.”

“Okay. You want me to stay?”

“Yes.”

Josh nodded, leaned over to get Buck's phone and handed it to him. He held his boyfriend close as the siblings talked, wiped his cheeks for him as he shed more tears and then helped Buck make dinner so Maddie and Chim could come over. It was alright, Buck could cry, Maddie could too. Between himself and Chim they'd help them through this.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando911
> 
> As always kudos and comments aren't necessary but very much appreciated.


End file.
